


Never can be sure

by Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien - Freeform, Cat Noir - Freeform, F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladybug - Freeform, Marinette - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove/pseuds/Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove
Summary: Cat Noir and Ladybug have been very strict about keeping their identities secret for a long time. Ladybug doesn't want to know Cat Noir's identity for his safety but over time, she has to accept that the clues add up to it being (her crush) Adrien Agreste. Each chapter is one clue to help either Adrien or Marinette in figuring out who each other's identities are.





	1. The Encounter

Chapter 1: The encounter 

It was another tiring Akuma attack. A poor little girl frustrated with her parents. She had become “Rulebreaker”, a villain who punished everyone who respected their parents. She thought that the idea of someone being akumatized because they were grounded was silly, but she could tell by the look on Cat Noir’s face that the villain’s origin hit a little close to home, so she didn’t dare humor the victim. Luckily, Cat Noir snapped out of his thoughts in time to grab her video game controller and break it.

After celebrating, Ladybug’s Miraculous beeped, indicating that it was time to go. She was very strict with keeping their identities secret, even to each other. Cat Noir saw her begin to leave and simply said, “Good night” and turned his back to her again. The Cat Noir of a few weeks in the past would have grabbed her arm and pleaded to know her identity. The identity of his partner. The identity of his true love. But, though he was still curious, he respected her privacy. 

After Marinette swung down from the Eiffel Tower, she transformed back. A few moments later, on top of the Eiffel Tower, she saw a flash of green light, indicating that Cat Noir had transformed back too. She was standing at the wrong angle to see his identity, but at the right angle to see a black blur shoot out from the flash of light. That must be his Kwami. “After how strict you are with keeping your identities secret, you really aren’t giving Cat Noir the same privacy he gives you.” It was Tikki, her Kwami. “No! It’s not like that! I just…was a tiny bit curious, but I didn’t see anything. I promise.” Tikki looked at her. “I’m not mad Marinette. Most Ladybug and Cat Noirs reveal their identities to one another very early on. But I respect your wishes of depriving Cat Noir of his right of the truth.” Marinette had not expected her Kwami to say something so passive aggressive to her. “Hey! It’s just...most Ladybugs and Cat Noirs don’t have to deal with the fear of Hawk Moth evilize-ing their partner! And maybe I don’t trust my Cat Noir like the other Ladybugs did!!!” There was a pause. “Marinette? What are you doing here?” The voice had come from Adrien, whom Marinette had a huge crush on. She instantly became grateful that she had worn a nice dress, instead of the PJs that she usually wore for late-night Akuma attacks. “ Oh me? I just came out for a stroll.” It wasn’t a very good excuse, but it was the best one she could come up with at 3 AM. Luckily, Adrien seemed to be too tired to dig and said, “Yeah, me too.” They both made their separate ways.


	2. The School Akuma

Never can be sure Chapter 2: The school Akuma 

Marinette woke up at 6 AM for school. She only had 3 hours of sleep, but she couldn’t complain in case someone became suspicious that she came home right after the Akuma attack. So, she set off for school promising herself she would take a nap when she came home for lunch.

The 5 hours between arriving at school and getting dismissed for lunch break felt like days. The only perk of being tired was that when she was talking to Adrien in between periods she sounded drowsy instead of flustered. Alya noticed the change and gave her a high-five for keeping her cool for a whole 2 minutes. Alya may have been kidding, but 2 minutes of not being flustered was amazing to Marinette. 

Almost as amazing as when both the minute and hour hand on the clock on the wall of the chemistry classroom were pointed at 12. She jumped out of her seat faster than anyone else in the room. Though she was tired, the euphoria of being dismissed gave her a boost of energy. She could picture it. Lying in her bed and sleeping for an entire half hour without a care in the world. As she approached the door, from the corner of her eye she saw purple smoke. The smoke had been from Sabrina, who she realized, had just been Akumatized. With a groan of frustration, she ran to the bathrooms. 

When she grabbed the handle of the bathroom another hand fell on top of it. Adrien’s hand. The school’s budget had been cut, so instead of gendered bathrooms with many stalls, they had one, single stall, all-gendered bathroom. “Umm…,” she started. “Could I go first? It’s kind of an emergency” She hoped that this gave Adrien the hint to move away, because she was sure no matter how much he had to pee, saving Paris was more urgent. (though she couldn’t tell him that) Unfortunately, Adrien didn’t get the hint. Instead he debated, “Um, actually mine is kinda an emergency, but I’ll wait outside.” Of course he didn’t understand that he couldn’t wait outside because when she came out she would be Ladybug, and if he saw her go in and come out, he would figure out her identity. She hesitated. “Actually, I don’t have to go to the bathroom anymore.” she said and began to run off. “You sure?” Adrien said. “Yep!” she called from 15 feet away. 

She turned to the bathroom when she was in an empty classroom just in time to see Adrien look left and right before entering the bathroom. How unusual. She began to ponder reasons that someone would check for someone else before going into the bathroom. But, seeing Adrien check reminded her to check for anyone coming into the classroom to collect their binders. No one. *transforms* 

*Classroom*   
Sabrina has never been more angry in her life. Chloe thought it would be fun to ignore her for the entire day despite how much Sabrina wanted to socialize. Sabrina hadn’t done anything wrong, Chloe was just horrible. Hawk Moth offered her the ability to turn others invisible, forever. It was an offer she couldn’t refuse.

Unfortunately for Ladybug, cocky Cat Noir had gotten himself turned invisible, but she used her lucky charm (a bag of flour) to fix the problem. Eventually, they tore the beret from Chloe in half and de-evilized her. As if on cue, their Miraculouses beeped. “Better bug out,” said Ladybug. “Yeah, me too,” Cat Noir said.

After transforming back, Marinette rushed into class. Ms. Bustier was waiting for her. “And where were you?” she asked. The question hadn’t caught her off guard and she had an answer prepared. “Oh, I was seeing how many sweets I could eat from my parents shop while invisible. 14.” Everyone laughed at her statement. “Marinette,” Alya said, “Always making the most of Akuma attacks. Remember when Reflecta was around? I believe you said you wanted to see if you could walk on a tightrope with heels!” the class laughed. It was fun to come up with alibis. It entertained her and kept her mind off the stress of saving Paris. A few moments later, Adrien came running in. Before Miss Bustier even opened her mouth, he spat out, “Photoshoot.” His alibi was perfect. He usually skipped periods for his photoshoots so no one doubted that the famous model Adrien Agreste would have a photoshoot during lunch. Everyone except Marinette. He saw her eyes gaze at him curiously, then turn to Alya and whisper in her ear. Could she have figured him out? No, she couldn’t have. They were just talking as friends. Yeah, that was it.

At home, Marinette contemplated the situation. There was no way that Adrien was at a photoshoot. Since she had such a huge crush on him, she knew his schedule by heart. On Fridays he had meetings with his dietician. On Wednesdays he had Chinese class and fencing. The only days he had photoshoots were on Thursdays and Mondays. But what did this mean? Why would he lie? These thoughts preoccupied her mind until she fell asleep…


	3. Lunch at the Bakery

Never can be sure Chapter 3: Lunch at the bakery

The next day was a Saturday. At the end of school on Friday, Alya has proposed that the four of them go get lunch at Marinette’s parents’ bakery. Adrien explained that he had a dietician appointment and he’d rather not indulge in desserts before meeting with him. The group had understood and arranged for the lunch to be on Saturday, today. 

Adrien woke up and glanced at the clock. 11:00! He ran to the bathroom and got dressed as quickly as possible. After finishing, he looked at himself in the mirror. Not my best, he thought, but not bad. He rushed off to Marinette’s house.

When he arrived, everyone was already there. “Took you long enough man.” Nino said. After a good morning from Alya and a shy wave from Marinette, the group went to get lunch. Adrien picked out a few jam-filled pastries and a sandwich, Alya picked out a mountain of sweets, and Nino picked out pecan bread and rice bread. Once he found a table, he looked over to see what Marinette was getting. To his surprise,Marinette had taken two of practically every pastry her parents prepared. When she headed to the table, she stuffed her mouth with as many pastries as she could.

“Whoa, Marinette. Easy there. My dietician says that I can’t eat that much unless if I’ve starved myself for a week!” He expected that this would come across as a lighthearted joke. He looked over to Marinette to see that she wasn’t smiling. Was she crying? He watched, his mouth agape, as she ran off to the bathroom. He swore he heard her muttering under her breath, “It’s not all for me you know…”

Nino turned to him. “Dude. I know you were homeschooled and have zero social skills, but seriously? You can’t call a girl fat!”

“Yeah! What’s wrong with you Adrien?” Alya piped in.

Adrien didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t meant any harm by the joke. He stood, wondering if he should go after her and apologize.

Nino, seeing how bad Adrien felt said, “It’s ok dude. You didn’t give her an eating disorder. Even her crush food-shaming her wouldn’t do that to her. She’s strong.”

Her what? Even though Nino was trying to get him to feel better, he had only confused him more.

When Marinette came back, Adrien didn’t speak. Instead, he observed his surroundings and listened to the conversation. While observing, he saw that Marinette slipped some cookies from her plate into her coin purse that she carried around with her. He opened his mouth to comment about this weird behavior, but thought better of it. No, he wouldn’t talk about food in front of Marinette. He didn’t want to be the cause of someone’s eating disorder…


	4. A little too relieved

Chapter 4: A little too relieved

Alya had been akumatized again. After she had accused Mylene of being Ladybug, Miss Bustier got her suspended again. It gave Adrien deja vu. These were the times that Cat Noir wished that they could reveal their identities, if not to the town, then at least to each other. Though he wished this desperately, he didn’t pop the question. Instead, when Ladybug changed back, he stepped away and closed his eyes.

The fight went on for days. Lady WiFi’s new power was that if she zapped them, they had five less minutes until they transformed back. Ladybug and Cat Noir managed to escape from her to Master Fu’s house. Master Fu, was pacing around the house.

“This is bad.” he said worriedly. “Why?” Ladybug asked. “You see,” Master Fu started, “Part of the butterfly miraculous’s power is that when the wielder of the miraculous senses good emotions, they can give the person powers. If that person’s emotions stay happy for a long period of time, the superpowers become permanent. Since Alya has been in a negative state of mind for a long time, you are now at a risk of losing her, forever.”

“No! Ladybug exclaimed. “Alya is my best frie...I mean best fan! Number one fan! Either way, we can’t lose her!” She ran out of the house. “Wait for me!” Cat Noir called.

Ladybug had drive. No doubt about that. She immediately called for her 7th lucky charm when she got outside the house. A computer. Most people would be stumped by this but Ladybug thought this was one of the easiest of the 7 lucky charms. She opened it and hacked into the NASA satellites. She was aware that Cat Noir was ogling behind her but she didn’t care. She shut down the one providing Paris with network. She ran to Alya (who no longer had powers) and easily grabbed her cellphone and broke it. She de-evilized her. 

“Again? I’m sorry Ladybug. I just really want to know who you are and…” Ladybug cut her off. “I’m so glad you are okay!” she said as she gave her a tight hug. Cat Noir looked at her and saw that she was near tears. “Ok? This feels nice.” Alya said, a little shocked to have her idol hug her like Marinette would. Cat Noir was curious too. But maybe she just appreciates her fans, he thought.


	5. The Backpack/The Coin Purse

Chapter 5: The Backpack/The Coin Purse

“So, since you were akumatized and Marinette and Adrien went of the grid for some reason I was thinking we could go on a date today.” Nino proposed. Alya smiled. “While I love that you love hanging out with me, I’d rather catch up with everyone. Let’s go to the park!” She ran off to her car. “Come on! Adrien can go if he has a photoshoot but I know you have nothing to do today.” she said to Marinette. “Ugh. Fine.” Marinette said and trudged after her. Adrien yelled, “Wait for me!” and ran after them.

At the park, Alya insisted that they go on a hike. Marinette groaned. “Why can’t we have a picnic like everyone else?” she asked. “We didn’t bring food but you can go and eat the bark and grass. It’s a free country!” Alya bellowed with sarcasm. Marinette didn’t appreciate Alya’s joke. This would be an excruciating hike.

About ¾ through the hike, Adrien became hungry. He looked around. They were about half a mile away from the previous landing and one mile away from the next. He could try Plagg’s Camembert? No, it would be disgusting, he would smell, and the group would be curious why he had Camembert in his backpack. Oh! An idea suddenly occurred to him. Marinette always snuck food into her coin purse. She must have a snack in her purse that she was saving for later. All he had to do was sneak up to her, open her purse, and take whatever snacks were inside. 

He walked closer to Marinette until he was beside her. Then, we she engaged in a conversation with Alya, he made his move. He slowed down to be slightly behind her. Then, checking to make sure that Marinette’s attention wasn’t turned towards him he slowly inched his hand towards her bag and was about to open it when...WHAM! Marinette had just windmill kicked him in the face.

“Marinette! Calm down!” Alya shouted. “Adrien, are you ok?” Nino asked. “Yeah. Marinette punches like a girl.” Adrien said calmly despite the stinging pain on the right side of his face. “What did you just say? Ràng wǒ zài tā shēnbiān Alya!” Marinette said in rapid fire Cantonese. Adrien, who spoke Mandarin, could piece together that Marinette had just said ‘let me at him Alya!’ very aggressively. He took a step back. Marinette, who had cooled down and had stopped cursing at him in Chinese, said, “Adrien, why were you trying to mug me?” Adrien was offended by her statement. “I was hungry and I know you always slip food into your bag so I wanted some.”

“You saw that? Never mind. You should have asked. Anyway, I don’t have anything so go away.” she said dismissively. “Why are you so secretive about that bag?” Adrien piped up. Marinette was prepared for this question. “It’s my lady things. None of your business. Why are you so weird Adrien? And why are you so secretive about that backpack you carry everywhere? It stinks of cheese which makes no sense since your diet has been dairy-free since you indulged at my parents’ bakery. How would you like it if I opened that up right now?” she said fiercely. 

Adrien had no answer. If he said anything else, he would reveal his identity. So he walked mutely for the rest of the hike. Marinette checked on Tikki to make sure that Adrien hadn’t seen anything. Tikki assured her that Adrien wasn’t on to her and complimented her on her amazing comeback. Marinette was proud of herself too. Since the conversation had died down since Adrien’s attempt at stealing, Marinette kept herself busy with thoughts of why Adrien had a cheese-scented backpack...


	6. Milady

Chapter 6: Milady

Jeremiah Adler was sitting in the waiting room of Lifestyle Magazine. Jeremiah was an aspiring model. He had made a few appearances in Kidz Place Magazine when he was 8 and wanted to get back into the hobby. He was 100% sure that he was going to be on the front cover of Lifestyle Magazine. He had the Boy Next Door look that they were looking for! All he had to do was wait 30 minutes while the photographers rave about his striking looks and amazing charisma…

*half an hour later*

The editor-in-chief walked up to the group. “We have made our decision. And the model that we chose to display on the front cover is...Adrien Agreste! Congrats Adrien!” The director walked over to Adrien and began to show him what kind of image he wanted and what time the photoshoot was. “Adrien Agreste? I’ve never even heard his name before! I’m a famous model!” Jeremiah exclaimed angrily. “Well, whatever your name is, Adrien is the son of Gabriel Agreste, the famous fashion designer. He has worked with us 26 times. He has been on the cover of 68 magazines, and is currently working on his own clothing line. As for you, your resume consists of one modeling gig at the age of eight. So watch your words the next time you think of insulting Adrien.” the director scolded calmly.

Jeremiah was enraged. I’m so much better than him, he thought. His anger was quite noticeable to Hawk Moth. It was not long before an Akuma was sent his way and he was akumatized. He became Picturator, a villain who trapped people in photos.

“Come on out Adrien! I’ve decided to be a good sport and let you be on the front cover of the magazine. I only ask that I be the photographer!”

Adrien ran. He had never run so fast in his life (as Adrien at least). Why are you running? he thought to himself. Ladybug will fix everything! No taking the lazy way out. he reminded himself. Ladybug still needs you! With that, he kept running.

Even with the drive of getting to Ladybug, Picturator was faster than him. Adrien was athletic, but very skinny. This meant that Jeremiah (who was bulkier than him) had no problem catching up with him. Luckily, just before Jeremiah took the photo, Ladybug came to the rescue. “Not so fast Picturator. Adrien here is camera-shy.” She took her yo-yo and wrapped it around his ankle, causing him to propel up to a rooftop.

Instinctively, Adrien said, “I was doing okay down there but thanks for your help milady.” Adrien instantly knew that he Had made a mistake. Ladybug instantly seem shocked by a statement, but then shook her head and acted like he didn’t say anything. He was grateful that Ladybug ignored him.

Though Ladybug kept her cool her thoughts preoccupied her. Was Adrien...no. Cat Noir was cocky, arrogant, and self-centered. But, she had started to have feelings for him since he showed her his sensitive side. The Adrien side. But, if he was Adrien, then Cat Noir was a part of Adrien. Could Adrien be cocky and self-centered? “Ladybug? You okay?” Adrien asked. “Yep. Yeah. Never better.” Ladybug said, trying to keep a calm expression and steady voice. “Good. That guy’s name is Jeremiah. He’s coming after me because I’m going to be on the front of Lifestyle Magazine and not him. I think his Akuma is in his resume.” Adrien said calmly. This is my Cat Noir. Ladybug decided. As if on cue, Adrien stood up and said, “I have to go to the bathroom.” Ladybug smiled. “Yes. Go ahead. Do your business.” She stepped aside. Adrien ran. Soon enough, Cat Noir came to the rooftop. They easily defeated Picturator. But the Adrien mystery case was still not closed…


	7. “Photoshoots“

Chapter 7: “Photoshoots”

Marinette had a lot of investigating to do. She began keeping a close eye on Adrien before and after Akuma attacks. Whenever there was an Akuma attack, Adrien would run in late and blame it on a photoshoot. Now, Marinette was sure she had her Cat Noir. So she began helping him out. When Adrien ran in after Mr. Pigeon was de-evilized, she provided him with an alibi. “Adrien and I were seeing if the pigeons would accept us as their own. Adrien was just getting his pigeon costume off.” she provided. The class chuckled and Adrien looked at her questioningly. She shrugged at him. 

After each Akuma attack, Marinette was always there with two alibis. One for Adrien, one for her. Adrien began to look at her gratefully instead of questioningly. She also made an effort to spend time with him and be nice to him. She could carry a conversation if she reminded herself that he was Cat. It would be weird to get flustered over Cat. When Chloe came to bully him, she stood up for him and made sure he never walked away angry or sad. (She didn’t want him to get akumatized) The only time that she worried was weekends. Marinette always said, “bye!” or “See you tomorrow!” to him so he had something to remember if he felt down. But on weekends, Alya and Nino went on dates and his dad wasn’t exactly warm to him. She worried one Friday when Adrien was next to Nino. She heard Nino say, “Sorry man, I have a date with Alya.” and turned her head just in time to see Adrien’s shoulders slump and watch him trudge away.

At home, Marinette was worried. What if Adrien got akumatized? She was 100% sure that he was Cat Noir now. What would she do without Cat Noir? Sure, she was the one who could purify Akumas but Cat Noir was her partner. She couldn’t picture picture not having Cat by her side. She was glad she had Tikki. Adrien had Plagg, but if Plagg was the way Tikki described him, then he wouldn’t be able to comfort Adrien the way Tikki comforted her. She sat in bed, doing nothing, worrying about Adrien.

At 11 o’clock at night, she got a text from an unknown number. She looked at the screen.

556-921: Hey Marinette. Alya gave me your number. Can we talk?

Marinette: Sure. Who are you?

556-921: Adrien. 

Marinette stared at her phone, thankful. Adrien was feeling down. He wasn’t going to be akumatized over the weekend because Marinette would help him through anything!  _ Oh right.  _ Marinette thought.  _ You still gotta answer. _

Marinette: What do you want to talk about Adrien?

Adrien: Anything.

Marinette just brought up anything to distract him. They talked strategy on Mecha Strike ll, studied particle physics, FaceTimed, and talked.

Wed, Jan 16, 5:04 AM

Adrien: Oh. Look at the time. Sorry if I’m keeping you up.

Marinette: No. It’s fine. It’s the weekend after all!

Adrien: I should be getting to bed. Don’t want to have baggy eyes for a photoshoot!

_ Adrien is offline. _

Marinette smiled, put her phone down, and went to sleep.

  
  



	8. Falling for 2 people...

Chapter 8: Falling for 2 people.

Adrien sat in his room. Why was everything so complicated? Sure, he still loved Ladybug, but getting to know Marinette he realized that he loved her too. Not one more than the other. Identically.

“Just pick Marinette! She’s actually available…” Plagg said.

“No! That wouldn’t be fair to Ladybug!”

“Then pick Ladybug!”

“No! That wouldn’t be fair to Marinette!”

“You humans are so complicated. This isn’t a TV show!”

Adrien looked at him, annoyed.

“Just give one the rose, bachelor!”

“Ughhhhhh!” Adrien plopped down on his bed. His phone played wind chimes. Marinette. 

He picked up and accepted the request to FaceTime.

“Everything ok? You look angry.” Marinette said worryingly.

“Yep. Everything’s fine.” Adrien replied, trying to keep a calm expression. What was he supposed to say? No, everything is not fine I’m in love with you and Ladybug? 

“You sure?”

“Yep! Why did you call me?”

“Oh! Just checking in.” she said coolly.

“Are you free today?” he asked.

***

Why did he do this? He wasn’t good at dates! He sat across from Marinette in an Italian restaurant. “So, do you like Italian food?” Adrien asked. “Yeah! It’s my favorite! Besides pastries, but I’m a little tired of them considering that my parents are bakers…” Adrien mentally high-fived himself for not bringing Marinette to a pastry shop. They ordered, ate, and talked about school. 

Someone just had to get akumatized. A sous chef fired for no coherent reason. “You have to go.” Marinette said abruptly. “What? Why do you say that?” Adrien said to thin air. Marinette was gone.

Reluctantly, Adrien walked to the bathroom and transformed. Why did...she knew. Marinette knew. That’s why she was suddenly so nice to him. She was only doing it for the good of Paris! That’s why she checked on him, provided him alibis, and made sure he wasn’t bullied. She was just scared that he’d get akumatized. Of course. Why would someone as amazing as Marinette actually like him? Focus. There’s an Akuma on the loose. He reminded himself.

When he exited the bathroom, Ladybug had already taken initiative. “Everyone, clear the building. We want to keep as many of our citizens as humans as possible. Cat! You’re here! He’s turned three people into meatballs already! What took you so long?” she said angrily.

Oh no. Cat remembered. Ladybug would not be happy that someone had already figured out her partner’s secret identity. I’ve gotta tell her, he thought. After we purify the Akuma.

When they purified the Akuma, Ladybug immediately swung out the window. He stood, gazing through the window as she swung around the corner, out of sight. He broke his gaze to direct the customers back into the restaurant. He saw Marinette walk back into the restaurant. Was that a wink? He knew for sure she knew. She didn’t give him away like Alya would. She walked to the table and casually ate her meal, not giving him another look. Oh! I have a date! He walked into the restroom, de-transformed, and continued his lovely evening with Marinette. 

When he got home, he had decided to do one thing for himself. Before deciding between Ladybug and Marinette, he would figure out Ladybug’s identity. He owed it to himself.


	9. Her Blue Hair

Chapter 9: Her Blue Hair

Adrien rushed home. She could be anyone. But, she had a few distinct traits. He made a list.  
Traits  
Fearless  
No nonsense  
Sincere  
Caring  
Creative  
Good under pressure  
Thinks outside the box  
Skills  
Great fencer  
Outstanding at making plans  
Apparently good at video games (but I was better)  
Looks  
Insanely pretty  
Blue Hair  
Medium Length Hair  
Sky Blue Eyes  
Pale skinned 

He stared at the list, knowing that he had just described the most perfect person in the world. But who could she be? Suddenly, a thought hit him. Kagami? No. Kagami had been akumatized, twice. Ugh. It’s hopeless. He went to bed. 

The next day at school he couldn’t stop thinking about who could be Ladybug. He went to Alya for insight. 

“Sorry Adrien, I haven’t picked up any more clues on who she is. I’ll tell you when I figure her out though!” Alya walked away.

Adrien then turned to photoshop. He put a Ladybug mask on everyone he knew but still didn’t find his Ladybug. The thought stayed in his mind as he fought Gigantitan for the 7th time.

“I see you’re still trying to figure me out.” The voice belonged to Ladybug. Cat Noir had been putting a mask on Juleka. He knew she had been akumatized, but he was desperate. “Yes Milady.” he responded. 

“Meet me at the Pont Des Arts bridge, tonight.” She swung out of view.

Tonight would be the night that he discovered her identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was choppy. I need to finish this series before school starts!


	10. 100% sure

Chapter 10: 100% sure

At 10 o'clock, Cat Noir made his way to the Pont Des Arts bridge. No one was there. This was an unusual sight, but he suspected that Ladybug had pulled some strings to make this happen. There were perks to being a superhero besides fame and powers.

At 10:01, Ladybug swung into view. They sat down on a nearby bench. Ladybug opened her mouth to speak.

"I have had permission from Master Fu and Tikki for a while to reveal our identities to each other. I didn't think that this would be such a crucial moment, but then I figured you out. I didn't mean to, but you can't just go around calling me 'Milady' everywhere." Cat Noir face palmed. He had forgotten about his mistake when he was a civilian.

"Either way, the problem is, we...know each other." Cat scanned everyone he was close to but was still stuck.

"You're going to laugh about how it took so long for us to figure each other out. If you think about it, we are basically the only ones in our school that haven't been akumatized. And you have to have been with me every time someone got akumatized because we arrive before the incidents broadcast on TV. So, Tikki, spots off."

She transformed back. In a few seconds, Marinette stood before him. He was mentally hitting himself on the head for not realizing it was her.

"I'm sorry I kept this to myself. You really need to think of better alibis. So I helped you out and made sure you weren't akumatized. The thing is, I love you Adrien. I don't know if you like me as a civilian and I know that I can't live up to your expectations of Ladybug but this is what you get. Me."

Cat Noir de-transformed. And he kissed her.

Note: This is the end! Please follow my profile and read My Kitty Cat or Sacrafices for more. I have so many stories to come and would love to share them with all of you! Bye for now!


End file.
